<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Prayers Unanswered (Three Wishes Fulfilled) by Lumeleo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905584">Three Prayers Unanswered (Three Wishes Fulfilled)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo'>Lumeleo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alpha Dino (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Hibari Kyouya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As badly as he wants children, Kyouya is tired of trying and failing. Dino offers an alternative solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dino/Hibari Kyouya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because you can't tell me Hibari wouldn't absolutely love some kids of his own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dino was not terribly surprised to find that Kyouya was not in bed.</p><p>He’d only been gone for half an hour, had left Kyouya curled up in bed, but clearly that had been quite enough time. The guards outside their rooms hadn’t mentioned Kyouya leaving, which left only one reasonable option. Well, only one unless Kyouya had actually decided to run off.</p><p>Dino walked out to the balcony, glancing around. He found the familiar lithe form stretched out on the roof not far from him. It did require more climbing around than Kyouya should have been doing right now, but that had never stopped him before.</p><p>Dino didn’t even try to be sneaky as he climbed over the railing and made his way over to the roof. The last thing he wanted to do was surprise Kyouya right now.</p><p>Kyouya didn’t react to him walking closer, which in itself was somewhat worrying. Dino had half expected to be told to get lost. Instead, he got to sit down next to Kyouya without any interference.</p><p>Dino stayed quiet for a moment, studying Kyouya. He looked like he was asleep, but Dino knew better than that by now. The way his arms were folded behind his head was just a bit off, his brows set just a bit too deep in a frown. Still, Dino wasn’t going to disturb him just yet.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Kyouya’s voice was quiet, almost fragile, not that Dino ever would have pointed that out. “You can go.”</p><p>“Not going to happen.” Dino shook his head. “If you really wanted to be alone, you would make me leave.”</p><p>“Don’t tempt me.” And yet, Kyouya didn’t move to do so.</p><p>“You don’t have to pretend, Kyouya. Not with me.” Dino reached over to run a hand through Kyouya’s hair. “You have every right to feel hurt.”</p><p>“What is that going to accomplish?” Kyouya opened his eyes, staring up at the sky with a blank expression. “It’s not going to change the facts.”</p><p>“No, it’s not. But it might make it easier to deal with everything if you aren’t trying to spend your energy putting up a mask.” God knew Dino had to struggle to hold onto his composure around others.</p><p>“You are assuming I care about what others see.” Kyouya turned his head, just a little. “Perhaps I’m holding myself together because I’m not sure I can recover if I let myself break.”</p><p>Dino swallowed. This was… not good. If Kyouya was admitting such weakness, he had to be in a terrible amount of pain. “You are stronger than that. I know you are.”</p><p>“I thought I was, too.” Kyouya closed his eyes. “Right now, I’m not so sure.”</p><p>“Kyouya.” Dino drew a deep breath. “It’s not your fault.”</p><p>“What else would it be?” Kyouya slowly disentangled his hands from behind his head, resting one of them on his stomach. “One time, I could blame on bad luck. Two times might be due to circumstances. Three times, clearly something is wrong with me.”</p><p>“Even if that were true — and we don’t know that — it still wouldn’t be your fault.” Dino sighed, shifting closer, though he still kept some distance between Kyouya and himself. “I know you, I know how much of yourself you devoted to following every recommendation and guideline. There is nothing you could have done differently.”</p><p>“I’m not sure that helps.” Kyouya sighed, leaning his head into Dino’s touch. “If there’s nothing I could change, that just means I’m bound to fail again and again.”</p><p>“Don’t think of it like that.” Dino ran his hand through Kyouya’s hair and down to his cheek. “You have not failed, not in any way.”</p><p>“What else could I think?” Kyouya’s voice took on a bitter tone. “Trust me, if I had any other explanation to turn to, I would be much happier.”</p><p>Dino sought for an answer, but couldn’t think of anything that Kyouya would accept. Apparently his silence was enough for Kyouya to turn his head away. Still, he wasn’t actually moving away from Dino. Perhaps he was as much in need of company right now as Dino was.</p><p>“Sometimes these things just happen,” Dino finally offered, though the words echoed empty even in his own ears. “I’m sure next time —”</p><p>“No.” Kyouya cut him off, his voice sharp and firm. “There will be no next time.”</p><p>Dino blinked. “Kyouya? What do you mean?”</p><p>“I can’t do this again.” Kyouya’s fingers curled up, clutching his shirt. “Not again. I don’t even care if that makes me weak, I just…” He drew a deep breath, then exhaled through his teeth. “I can’t fight this,” he said, sounding lost. “There’s nothing for me to beat, nothing that I can do. It’s not a fair fight, and I won’t take on another battle where I have no chance.”</p><p>“Whatever you say.” Dino had no objection to any of that. If Kyouya of all people admitted that he didn’t want to face another such experience, Dino was going to do his utmost to protect him from it. “…I’ll be right here.”</p><p>They were both silent for a long while, Dino looking out onto the grounds of the Cavallone mansion and Kyouya lying next to him. Dino combed his hand through Kyouya’s hair, aching for the contact but not wanting to invade. Kyouya didn’t seem to mind, though, or he would have surely made it clear.</p><p>Dino thought Kyouya had fallen asleep, only to be startled when Kyouya spoke. His voice was quiet, almost drowned out by the wind. “…I wanted a baby.”</p><p>“I know you did.” Dino swallowed. He wasn’t sure he had ever heard Kyouya sound so faint, so wistful. “I did, too.”</p><p>“I never wanted anything so badly.” Kyouya blinked his eyes open, staring up to the sky. “Just a little one of my own, our own, someone to protect and care for. I want to have a proper pack, but this… I can’t take this. Not again.”</p><p>“We can still have that.” Dino was hesitant to even bring this up, knew it might seem like adding insult to injury, but he was aching for something, anything to make Kyouya hurt a little less. “I know it’s not the same thing, and it might be hard to even think of it right now, but there are other ways we can have our pack. There are plenty of children up for adoption, after all.” Surrogacy was also an option, but he doubted Kyouya would deal well with the idea of having another omega take on what should have been his task.</p><p>Finally Kyouya glanced at him, brows set in a small frown. “You are Don Cavallone, though.”</p><p>“I am. However, unlike Don Vongola, my position is not tied to a piece of jewelry with a mind of its own.” Dino managed a faint smile. “Any child of mine will be my successor, whether they share any of my blood or not. And if that weren’t the case, I would make it so.” He bent over to kiss Kyouya on the forehead. “You are my mate, Kyouya. I will have no child unless it’s with you. If you don’t want to try again to bear one, then we will find another way.”</p><p>Kyouya was quiet for a while, staring up at him. Finally he spoke, sounding almost hesitant. “And what if my instincts don’t accept that? What if I can’t see the child as mine?”</p><p>“I know you, Kyouya. I’ve seen the way you are with children, gentle and protective, whether you want to admit it or not. There isn’t a moment’s doubt in my mind that you will love any child we might bring into our family with all your heart.” Dino brushed his hand along Kyouya’s cheek. “Just… think about it, won’t you? And whenever you are ready, we can look into it.”</p><p>Kyouya looked at him without a word for a while, his expression unreadable. Finally he sat up. Dino did his best not to pay attention to the way Kyouya’s movements were slower than usual, awkward and pained. “Three.”</p><p>“Huh?” Dino blinked. One would have thought that after almost a decade of knowing Kyouya and several years of being married to him, he wouldn’t be so easily surprised, yet here he was. “What do you mean, three?”</p><p>“Three children. One for every one I couldn’t keep.” Kyouya stared at him in clear challenge. Well, Dino had no intention of arguing.</p><p>“Anything you want. Though perhaps we shouldn’t make such big decision right now.” Dino offered his hand to help Kyouya up. “It should be about time for dinner. Shall we?”</p><p>“I suppose we should.” Kyouya winced as he stood, hand still hovering about his stomach. Dino fought down his protective instincts. As much as he simply wanted to scoop up his mate and carry him to safety, he doubted Kyouya would appreciate it even if he was in pain. Still, Dino supposed he was allowed to linger close, given the circumstances.</p><p>Tomorrow, he would get Romario to start looking into adoption agencies. Kyouya never backed down once he’d made up his mind, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dino was not particularly surprised to find that Kyouya disappeared the moment they arrived at the orphanage.</p><p>Really, it was exactly what he had expected. Kyouya had always had an easier time dealing with children than adults, and in this case he had an added interest in meeting the children. Dino resisted the urge to go looking for him immediately and instead resolved to settle things with the director of the orphanage first.</p><p>The paperwork was mostly a formality, seeing how the orphanage was affiliated with the mafia and Cavallone was the main donor. Dino already knew they would not be denied adoption as long as the director thought the child would be happy, but that didn’t mean they could just bypass all the bureaucracy. It was a good thing, really. Dino was happy to know that even his influence and position wouldn’t get the director to entirely forget his duties of caring for the children.</p><p>Dino filled in the paperwork for them both, figuring the last thing Kyouya wanted to deal with right now was reading and writing in Italian. He was more or less fluent in the language by now, but Dino knew it still required more energy than Japanese. Today, he had no doubt Kyouya’s attention would be reserved for nothing but the children. One of Dino’s men came in as they were wrapping up, informing Dino that Kyouya was out in the garden. Dino figured this was a good opportunity to join him. Being outside would make Kyouya calmer.</p><p>There were several children playing out in the garden, a couple of staff members keeping an eye on them. It took Dino a moment to find Kyouya, though that was mostly because he was looking for Kyouya’s tall form standing in the garden. When he finally spotted Kyouya, his husband was kneeling down on the ground, staring intently at a babbling toddler.</p><p>“Ah. Seems he’s getting to know the youngest Battaglia.”</p><p>“Battaglia?” Dino glanced at the director, the name ringing a bell. “The small family who got eradicated some time ago?” It had been a fairly minor matter in the grand scheme of things, but it had occurred close to Cavallone territory so word of it had reached Dino.</p><p>“Right.” The director nodded. “Three children survived, the oldest dragged his siblings out of a fire. I’m not too hopeful about anyone taking them in; there’s too much of a chance the people behind it might decide to finish the job.”</p><p>“I see.” It would hardly stop Kyouya, if indeed he had his heart set on the child. Dino was not going to argue. Between the Cavallone forces and Kyouya himself, no harm would ever get to someone Kyouya decided to protect. “How old is the child? Around two, three?”</p><p>“Two years, four months. A healthy little omega boy. Once he got over his homesickness, he’s been nothing but cheerful. I’m sure he’d adjust to a new home without any trouble.”</p><p>“Good to know.” He nodded, walking closer. He didn’t want to interrupt, but it wasn’t like he could stop Kyouya from noticing his approach. “I see you have found a friend.”</p><p>“Dino.” Kyouya glanced up. “Young Savio was showing me a ladybird he found.”</p><p>The boy, apparently Savio, spun around and offered Dino a pudgy hand. Indeed, there was something small and red on his hand. “Ladeba!”</p><p>“Yes, I can see that.” Dino smiled. “And are you two getting along?”</p><p>“Oh, without a doubt.” Kyouya glanced in the direction of the nearby bushes with a smirk. “Mostly I’m just waiting for his guardian to gather up the courage to come out and face me.”</p><p>“Oh?” Dino looked over to the bushes. Indeed, he could now see a small figure trying to hide behind the leaves. “Would you care to join us?”</p><p>There was a moment of silence before the bushes moved. The child stepped out, giving them a tight-lipped look. He was a boy of perhaps ten, dark hair covering half his face, staring at them both. Savio squealed at his arrival, running over to hug his legs. “Erm!”</p><p>“Hi there, Savio.” The older boy glanced down, ruffling Savio’s hair with a soft expression. Then, he looked up at Dino and Kyouya. Dino could see him swallow, the hand that wasn’t in Savio’s hair clutching the hem of his shirt. “Are you — are you going to adopt Savio?”</p><p>Dino glanced at Kyouya, half expecting him to have an answer ready. Kyouya, however, didn’t even look at him, eyes locked on the child. Left to his own devices, Dino shrugged, trying to look non-committal. “Nothing’s been decided.” Which was a blatant lie, he knew that look in Kyouya’s eyes, but clearly there was something else at play as well. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>The boy scrunched up his face, looking almost angry. Or perhaps sad? It was hard to say. “If you do —” He paused, taking several deep breaths. Savio didn’t seem to notice the tension in the air, turning back to his little ladybird. “If you do, will you take my sister as well?”</p><p>“Your sister?” Kyouya spoke up, which was for the best. Dino found himself at a loss for words right now. “Ah. The girl who was playing in the sandbox with Savio?”</p><p>This earned them a terse nod. “Right. She’s — I know she seems kind of wild, but she’s a good girl. She really deserves to have a home too, and — and Savio would be really sad if he was all alone! And she would miss him, too!”</p><p>“Hm.” Kyouya stood up to his rather impressive height, but didn’t move closer. It was obvious he was doing his best to appear at ease, not wanting to scare the child who was clearly doing his best not to panic. “What about you, then? Would you not miss them?”</p><p>The boy ducked his head, lips pinched together. “I know I’m too old,” he said. “Nobody wants such an old kid, everyone just wants the small and cute ones. But — but I don’t care, really I don’t. I just want them to be fine, and they’ll be happiest together. So — so please…”</p><p>“It’s admirable that you are looking after your younger siblings like this.” Dino kept his voice soft. “However, you are just as deserving of happiness. Besides, I’m sure your sister and brother would miss you terribly.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, though.” He sounded far too bitter for such a young child. “Even if I wasn’t too old, you — you wouldn’t want me anyway.”</p><p>“Really.” Kyouya lifted an eyebrow. “And why do you say that?”</p><p>“I heard some of the staff talk.” The boy avoided his eyes. “They said — they said you’re Bucking Horse and the Vongola Cloud.”</p><p>“That would be true, yes.” Dino nodded. “What of it?”</p><p>“You’re some of the best fighters in the mafia. You’ll want a child who can fight, too, not someone weak like me.” The boy was blinking away tears, now, his lips finally trembling. He was clutching his shirt with both hands, now. “I — I don’t want to fight. Not ever. I don’t want to get hurt anymore…”</p><p>Dino swallowed, trying to find a response. However, Kyouya seemed to be more prepared, stepping closer and crouching until he was at the boy’s level. Reaching out a hand, Kyouya brushed the dark hair behind the boy’s ear, revealing what seemed like a rather large burn mark.</p><p>The director had said he got his siblings out from a burning building.</p><p>“It seems to me you’ve done enough fighting for a lifetime.” Kyouya’s voice was gentle, in the way it only ever got around small animals and very young children. “Fear not. No child of mine will have to pick up a weapon unless that is what they want, not as long as I breathe. I’m never going to let any danger get near enough that you would have to fight it yourself.”</p><p>The boy blinked up at Kyouya, tears running down his face. “But — but I’m not your child.”</p><p>“I think we might have to disagree.” Dino managed a faint smile. “Because believe me, I know my husband, and Kyouya would already leave me behind before any of you.”</p><p>“Oh, you know it.” Kyouya gave a firm nod. “I will not let anyone come between me and my pups, and Dino’s not stupid enough to test that.”</p><p>For a moment the boy stared at Kyouya, speechless. Then he burst into tears, sobbing into his hands. Kyouya reached out, drawing the child into his arms much the same way he might comfort Roll. Savio rushed up to pat his brother, and a third child approached, a little girl who was no doubt their sister.</p><p>“Well,” Dino murmured, glancing at the director. “I suppose we’d best get the paperwork finished, or Kyouya will just end up kidnapping them all.”</p><p>Perhaps things were moving rather fast, but he knew for a fact Kyouya had already lost his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dino was not terribly surprised to find that Kyouya was not in bed.</p><p>There had been a time when he wouldn’t have imagined Kyouya leaving their comfortable bed in the middle of the night, not after they got past the phase of their relationship where Kyouya had to run off sometimes so as not to feel contained, anyway. However, it had been years since Kyouya’s desire for freedom had won over his love of sleep. Which didn’t mean Kyouya didn’t have new reasons to get out of bed.</p><p>For a moment Dino considered simply lying back and waiting for Kyouya’s return. As sleep evaded him, though, he sat up and sank his feet into the bedside rug. It was not exactly cold, not in Italian summer, but he still needed a moment before braving the bare floors.</p><p>When Dino had first taken on his position, he had thought the Don’s personal apartment in the compound was much too large. Now, however, every room had a function, filled by the various needs of his family. Dino ignored the hallway leading towards the more open areas, with his and Kyouya’s offices and the family living areas. Instead he turned down the other hallway going deeper into the building, where nobody could get to without passing by their room. This was the most protected part of the entire compound, and not just because he knew he would find Kyouya here.</p><p>He might have required a moment to pick between the three doors, if not for the fact one of them was slightly ajar. Dino kept his steps as soft as possible as he walked over to the doorway, pausing just out of sight. He couldn’t see much, the room dark save for the soft glow of a nightlight, but he could hear just fine.</p><p>Dino didn’t know the song Kyouya was singing, couldn’t even try to parse the meaning of the Japanese words as Kyouya’s voice was too soft for that. He could tell this was a lullaby, though, soft and comforting and ever so gentle. Dino leaned against the wall next to the doorway, folding his arms and closing his eyes as he focused on listening. Kyouya had a lovely singing voice, but Dino rarely got the chance to enjoy it. He was going to take this opportunity when it was offered.</p><p>At some point Kyouya switched songs, and even without looking Dino could picture Kyouya running a gentle hand through Celeste’s hair. He was always so gentle with the children, even when he was guiding Celeste through her little beginner sparring sessions. Dino knew he was privileged to get to see this side of his mate, the sweet and loving side that most of the mafia world could never imagine existed. He had known it existed before, had been at the receiving end of Kyouya’s affection from time to time, but the children had brought it to the forefront. Kyouya seemed to have endless patience for them even when their trauma caught up with them on occasion. Kyouya was always there to coax Ermes through his anxiety and self-doubts, to mediate Celeste’s occasional outbursts, to carry Savio around everywhere when the little one was feeling clingy.</p><p>Dino knew he didn’t exactly have the best perspective on parenting. He owed much to Reborn for whipping him up to shape to become the Don the Cavallone family needed, but he would never allow his children to be brought up like that. Luckily, it was clear Kyouya would never allow such a thing happen, even if Dino managed to somehow utterly fail at his parental duties.</p><p>He started at the realization the song had come to a halt, only for Kyouya’s voice to call out to him. “Dino? If you’re going to loom in the doorway, you might as well make yourself useful and get a glass of water for the princess.”</p><p>Dino chuckled to himself, not at all surprised to get called out. “Will do.”</p><p>It didn’t take him long to return with a glass of water, only to get greeted by Kyouya at the door. Kyouya took the glass from him and carried it over to Celeste’s nightstand, then returned to the door. At Dino’s raised eyebrow, Kyouya just smirked before softly closing the door behind himself. “She’s asleep.”</p><p>“Right.” Dino chuckled, settling into step next to Kyouya. “Did she actually want the water?”</p><p>“I think it’s more that she wanted to know there’s someone to bring her water if she needs it.” Kyouya allowed Dino to draw him closer, all but leaning against him as they walked down the hallway.</p><p>“Probably, yes.” Dino smiled. “You seem to always know exactly what the children need.”</p><p>“You’re doing just fine, yourself.” Which was high praise from Kyouya. "Don’t think I haven’t noticed you trying to get Ermes interested in finances.”</p><p>“Oh, he’s much too young for that yet. I’m just trying to encourage him to work on his Math studies.” Dino grinned. “Not that I would complain if he had a knack for such things.”</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll cover all the main responsibilities between the three of them eventually. No need to push them.” Kyouya nudged Dino’s side with his elbow.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m not going to force them into any duties they don’t want to take on.” Dino pressed a kiss to Kyouya’s hair. “And not just because I know you would take down all of Cavallone before you allowed that to happen.”</p><p>“Right now I’m more concerned about keeping you alive until they’re old enough to decide about such things.” Kyouya snorted. “At the moment the only thing they should be worrying about is skinned knees and lost teddy bears.”</p><p>“And you are going to make sure nothing else bothers them.” Just as he protected everything that was his. “…You seem happy.”</p><p>“I am.” Kyouya’s answer was quick and easy, with no hesitation whatsoever. “I have my pack, with three lovely pups and an adequate mate, and I get to sleep and fight whenever I want. What more could I ask for?”</p><p>“I suppose that’s fair enough.” Coming from Kyouya, being called adequate was high praise. “Especially since you now have even more company for your naps.” He was fairly sure there was nothing more adorable than Kyouya and Savio napping together in the sun outside.</p><p>“Indeed.” Kyouya yawned as they reached the bedroom door. “And lucky for you, I’ve also gotten quite used to having you around at night.”</p><p>“Very lucky indeed.” He wasn’t sure how he deserved this happiness after everything he had done in his life, but he wasn’t going to give up on it. Not now, and not ever.</p><p>It might not have been the exact happiness they had been wishing for, but it was no less precious for it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>